1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a suspension system for vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of suspension systems for vehicles are known which permit both a relatively smooth ride and enhance the stability of the vehicle when moving at speed on a rough road. The known systems are, however, either relatively complex, or else comprise the quality of the ride at the expense of complexity.